Sir William
Sir William Arkeon is a character present in The Ballad of William Arkeon, The Race For the Throne, and The Heart of the Dragon. He is a Human Mystic Knight. The Ballad of William Arkeon 'Early Years' William Arkeon was born to a family of peasants in the manamia trail in a small village called Dragonstone in the kingdom of Gransys. As a young child, he longed to be a knight, though this seemed impossible due to his family's occupation. However, he was contented with his family and holds them dearly, most especially his older brother Aldin. When William was 7, their village was attacked by a band of vicious harpies. He was separated from his family and was chased by one large harpy all the way to the outskirts of Gransys. There, he was rescued by a band of bandits who killed the harpy. The bandits introduced themselves as "The Brotherhood", a gang composed of about 50 bandits, and then accepted William and brought him to their hideout as one of their own. It was there in that he met Valon, whom he befriended and swore life long friendship. 'The Capture of Princess Hilda' About seven years later, The Brotherhood, which had grown larger in number, plotted to abduct Princess Hilda of Gransys as a rebellious act against the Gransys government, which The Brotherhood strongly resents. The Race For The Throne 'Earning His Status' After a few weeks, William came across the kingdom of Airea, the solitary kingdom located in the continent of Balos. There, he gradually earned his status as a local hero and after earning the trust of the Airean King Morstane III, he was eventually appointed as a knight general. The Great War of The Wastelands Sometime later, the kingdom of Airea declared war against the rebellious nomads of the wastelands, who had become a major threat towards them. The king was later mortally injured in a battle, and had to appoint his successor from among his trusted knight generals as had no heirs in case he dies. William was chosen as one of the three candidates for the throne, along with fellow knight generals Baron and Eodaphos. 'Exile' During the last battle against the rebels, William, in a fit of rage, massacred a whole family of rebels, save for a young boy, whom he couldn't bring to an end. He was heavily bothered by his guilt because of this, oftentimes going on a point where he almost loses his sanity. After the war against the rebels was won, he eventually decided to exile himself into the wastelands as a repentant wanderer, leaving Baron and Eodaphos competing for the throne. The Heart of The Dragon 'Meeting the Bounty Hunter' Several years after wandering the Wastelands, William, now in the early stages of his later years, encounters a band of bandits harrassing and torturing a young man who seemed to be their captive. He tried to ignore them at first, but after being bothered by his past guilts, decided to confront the bandits. The bandits, knowing who he was, warned him to stay out of trouble, but due to his persistence, they eventually began to attack him. William, who was still a skilled fighter even in old age, was able to outmatch them and freed the young man from his bonds. The two battled together as the bandit leader began to attack them. Fortunately for them, they were able to defeat him, and after some interrogation, the two left the bandit camp. The young man introduced himself as a bounty hunter and claims that he recognizes William as a hero from the tales he grew up with, though the William denies such a title. As they talked about their lives and past experiences, William realizes that the bounty hunter was the child whose family he had murdered a few years ago. The bounty hunter then states how grateful he is to William for saving his life, and that he truly is a hero, to which William feels some sort of redemption. After a few days, the two decide to part ways. William, now motivated and seeing himself as the hero with the pride, honor, and dignity he had before, finds the courage to don his shining armor once more. 'The War against Eodaphos ' (To be continued) Category:Pages Added by TheDragonsArisenCategory:Role-PlayCategory:Mystic Knight Category:Storyline Category:Characters